iGoodbye
by Purple255225
Summary: What I kinda wish will happen in iGoodbye. R&R ! )


**iGoodbye**

**JUST TO BE CLEAR I WROTE IT BEFORE iGOODBYE AIRED.**

**This is just what I kinda wish will happen in iGoodbye but I just know it won't happen. I'm really starting to lose hope for Seddie :(**

**I still can't believe iCarly is ending in 3 hours :'( **

* * *

"I need to talk to you about something important." Sam told Freddie on the phone as she walked around the iCarly studio and drank from her bottle.

Last night, after Carly came back from the dance with her dad, she told them she's moving to Italy to live with her father. "I need to spend more time with my dad," she said and smiled weakly at her friends, trying not to cry. "I'm really gonna miss you all."

Sam remembered how bad she felt as those words came out of her best friend's mouth. Carly was her best friend for what felt to her like forever, and now she's leaving to Italy. She could understand why Carly was doing this, not that if she could go live with her father for a while she would, she'd ditch the bastard like he ditched her, Melanie, and their mom, but she couldn't help but wishing she'd change her mind. "When are you leaving?" She asked.

"Tomorrow…" Carly's voice cracked as she spoke.

"I'm gonna miss you so much!" Gibby sobbed all of a sudden and gave Carly a huge loving hug, and she happily hugged him back, some tears slipping from her eyes. She's gonna miss Gibby and his crazy hugs.

"I'll miss you too, Gib." She said after he finally let go.

"But- But there's so much we still have left to do!" Freddie said sadly, still shocked from the bomb Carly just threw at them.

"And what about iCarly!" Sam yelled, having a sudden realization that they won't be able to continue doing the web show forever, especially without Carly. They all knew they'll have to end the show sometime soon since they'll all be going to college in a few months the latest, but they never talked about it. They never thought it'd be that soon.

"iCarly…" Carly said sadly. "We're gonna have to end it…" She said quietly, more and more tears slipping out her eyes.

"When? Tomorrow…?" Freddie asked. "In such a short notice?"

"We have to…" Carly said, still crying.

They kept talking and crying together for about half an hour and decided that the last iCarly should be something special. They decided to make it a lot longer than usual and show a lot of parts from their first webisodes and do again some of their old bits.

After that they all, except for Sam, left the Shay apartment. Sam decided to sleep over at Carly's to use every moment she has left with her best friend.

When Sam woke up the next morning she got a phone call from her mom. A while ago her mom sent an application for her for some college in L.A., and now her mom got a letter saying she got accepted. And even though things between Sam and her mom were going better lately, her mom couldn't wait to have the house all for herself and, of course, her disgusting weekly boyfriend, and made sure to get Sam a flight ticket to the next flight to L.A., which was tomorrow, only a few hours after Carly's flight leaves. She already told Carly and Spencer in the morning, and now she was going to tell Freddie. Freddie was supposed to come over to Carly's like always, but he had to buy a case for his giant phone so he went to the store first. That's why she called him.

"What?" Freddie now said from the other side of the phone.

"Can you come to the iCarly studio? I'd rather do it face to face." Sam said, deciding all of a sudden she better do it face to face. It'll give her more time to think how to say it too.

"You wanna get back together?" Freddie asked and immediately realized he shouldn't have said that. Not now. Not just like that.

"WHAT?!" Sam almost yelled. She didn't see that coming. And those 5 words, as simple as they were, as soon they left his mouth brought her back to a whole different time. It wasn't so long ago, but sometimes it felt like it's been a lifetime since this moment. The moment they first got together.

_"Yeah, it's important how Sam feels, but how I feel is important too." Sam remembered Freddie saying into his PearPad._

_"Ok, Benson, we get it! You wanna humiliate me on the web in front of millions of people, go ahead and just do it, I don't care! Get back at me for the mean things I've sa-" Sam said, and Freddie confidently walked towards her and quieted her by kissing her. In that moment Sam was confused. She couldn't believe what just happened. Freddie kissed her. __**Her**__. She never thought it would happen. She remembered how she kissed him in the lock in, and as she stood there in his arms she knew that as hard as it was for her to open up to him like that, it was worth it. "You mean that?" She asked, just to make sure. _

_"Mmm hm," Freddie smiled. "So I guess we're both insane."_

_And she smiled back. She was happy. _

And now he asked her if she wanted to get back together. She didn't know how to respond. "Just come here." She murmured and hanged up the phone.

xxx

Carly entered the iCarly studio to look for Spencer's "Sick Hat". The "Sick Hat" was a pee green hat that Spencer put on every time he got really sick, claiming it makes him feel better, and now Spencer demanded Carly to get it to him since he was still sick.

When she entered the room she saw Freddie standing there, working on something for their last iCarly. "Hey," She said and smiled, memorizing this moment. In a few hours she'll already be on the plane to Italy, and she wanted to memorize every moment, every second, every detail from her life and friends here before she leaves.

"Hi," Freddie looked up from his laptop and closed it. "Did you see Sam? She told me to come here cuz she wanted to tell me something and now I can't find her."

"She didn't tell you yet?" Carly asked. "I thought she already told you."

"Told me what?" Freddie was curious.

"Sorry, but I think it's better if she told you, not me." She said, leaving Freddie even more curious.

"Well, where is she?"

"She's outside, taking the motorcycle to a little test drive," Carly said. "She should be here any minute."

"Oh, ok." Freddie said. "So… Today you're leaving."

"Yeah… I can't believe I'm actually gonna live with my dad! I just wish I wouldn't have to leave you all for this." Carly said and held Freddie's hand. "I'll really miss you," She continued talking. "You were such a great friend to me for all these years, even though I never actually gave you a real chance. Sometimes I feel kinda sorry about that."

"It's ok. I was young, little, stupid and really really short at the time," Freddie said and smiled as Carly laughed. He really was very very short. "I didn't even know how to really be in love feels like back then."

"Me too. I don't think anyone of us did. But I think we have grown enough to know." She hesitated a bit before she continued, thinking back to what Freddie told her a couple of months earlier.

_They were walking together in the school hallway, talking, when Freddie suddenly said something completely unrelated to the conversation. "Is it too late for you to love me?" He asked quickly, but when she asked him what he said, just to make sure her ears weren't misleading her, he acted as if he didn't say a thing. She didn't know what that was supposed to mean. She refused to believe he liked her again because it hasn't been that long since Sam and Freddie broke up. Plus, it's been years since he last tried to hit on her. But she didn't know what to think, so she just decided to ignore it. _

She didn't even think about it until today, and now that she did, she needed to check if it is too late. "Maybe…" She continued. "Maybe we need to try and check if we feel it. You know, before it's too late." Carly said, and before Freddie could even respond she put her hand on his shoulder and slowly leaned in. The kiss only lasted for a second or two, but it was enough to know. There was nothing there. She didn't feel the sparks she was supposed to, and she could tell Freddie didn't either.

"I don't feel it." Freddie said, half smiling.

"Me either." Carly said and smiled. She always knew she and Freddie were meant to be just friends, nothing more, and now she has proved once and for all that she was right.

"Hey, Carly!" Spencer shouted from downstairs. "Did you find my Sick Hat yet?"

"No!" She yelled back.

"Then keep looking!" Spencer yelled and coughed. "I'm gonna die without it!"

"Ok, I'm looking!"

"Sick Hat?" Freddie said, smirking.

"Long story, but if Spencer gets sick he needs that hat." Carly said and went to look for the hat. "I gotta find it before he'll start acting like a 3 year old that didn't get his lollipop."

"Ok," Freddie said, laughing at Spencer's weirdness. "I'm gonna go find Sam." He started to proceed to the door.

"Freddie?" Carly said a moment before he left. "How do you know how to really be in love feels like now?"

Freddie turned around, a little blushing. "I just do." He said and left the studio, leaving Carly there to find Spencer's "Sick Hat". And as she looked for the hat she knew Freddie didn't "just know". He was talking about someone. And she had a feeling she knows who this someone is.

xxx

Freddie went down the stairs and saw Sam checking out the motorcycle. She probably came back only a few minutes ago.

"Hi." Freddie said and she turned around.

"Hi."

"You wanted to talk to me?" He asked and sat on the couch.

"Yeah," She said and sat down next to him. "I got accepted to a college in L.A., I'm leaving tonight." She said quickly, and Freddie could see she just wanted to get over with this conversation. He was shocked. First Carly leaving and now Sam too? He did not enjoy the situation.

"When tonight?" he asked.

"At 3 AM. I don't have to go until the beginning of the year, but they let us come starting this week so my mom just jumped on the opportunity to get rid of me and bought me a ticket for today."

"Technically, it's tomorrow." Freddie said, knowing this is not how he was supposed to respond. "Did you tell Gibby and Spencer already?"

"Yup. Spencer heard with Carly and Gibby came 30 minutes ago so I told him."

"Oh…" Freddie said, sad. "Who will pick on me now?!"

"Don't worry, even in L.A., I'll always hate you." Sam said, a slight smile on her face.

Freddie let out a short laugh. "I'll always hate you too."

That reminded Freddie something very special to him from his past. His first kiss. Which was also Sam's first kiss.

_"Well, should we? Just so both of us can get it over with?" Freddie remembered himself asking, wondering what it'll be like if he and Sam actually kissed._

_"Hmm…" Sam sighed. "Just to get it over with."_

_"Just to get it over with." He agreed._

_"And you swear we both go right back to hating each other as soon as it's over?" _

_"Oh, totally. And we'll never tell anyone." Freddie stated, still not realizing he is actually going to kiss Sam. That was something that takes time to get used to. _

_"Never." Sam said, and there was silence for a moment. "Well, lean." Sam broke the silence and he leaned. And to his surprise, he actually enjoyed it. And when their lips broke apart he surprisingly found himself thinking about how he wanted to get them back together. _

_"Well, that was um…" Freddie said, trying to find the right word to describe his feelings. _

_"Nice." Sam completed his sentence. _

_"Yeah, nice." He agreed, although it felt to him a little more than that. _

_"Good work." Sam said. He could see that she, just like him, doesn't know what to say in a situation like this._

_"Thank you. You too." He said, still in shock he and Sam just kissed, but even more in shock that he liked it. Sam turned around to leave when Freddie spoke again. "Hey," he said and she turned around. "I hate you." He smiled, not really meaning the things coming out of his mouth._

_"Hate you too." Sam said before she turned around again and left, and he could see that she didn't really mean it either._

And right now, as he looked in her eyes, he knew that once again, just like him, she didn't really mean it too. She was looking at him too, and before he knew it he was leaning and their lips touched. He put his arms around her, and her arms were wrapped around his neck. And as the kiss got more passionate – the closer to each other they got. And even though he felt kinda awkward kissing Sam only a few minutes after the kiss he had with Carly, that he wasn't even sure counted as a real kiss, he enjoyed every moment of this kiss, that he almost forgot Sam is leaving.

"Hey, Spencer, I found your Sick Hat!" Carly yelled from the iCarly studio, and Spencer came out of his room to go get it, when he spotted Sam and Freddie kissing on the couch.

"Are you guys back together?" Spencer asked, stopping them from kissing, and they both blushed and looked at each other for a few seconds, having one of these silent conversations, before they answered.

"Yes." Freddie said and Sam smiled at him.

"I'm gonna go tell Carly!" Spencer said and ran up the stairs before they could say anything.

And now it was just the two of them again. They looked at each other and they knew they are gonna have to talk about it. Sam is leaving. They're not gonna be able to stay together for so long.

"What are we gonna do, Freddie?" Sam asked. "I'm leaving in a few hours."

"We can call, text, talk online and video chat." Freddie said, refusing to let her go again. "It'll be like you are still here."

"No, it won't. Long distance relationships never work."

"I'll come visit you, and you can come visit me. It can't be that bad." Freddie tried to convince her.

"Ok, I guess trying wouldn't hurt." Sam gave up, knowing he's right. She didn't wanna let him go so fast, so soon, but she also couldn't help but thinking about how bad almost every long distance relationship ends. She hoped she and Freddie will actually make it work.

Freddie smiled and kissed her. His feelings were indescribable. He and Sam were back together. They stopped running away. Forever. He was sure of it. And even though tonight they'll say goodbye, he knew that no matter what happens, they'll always find their back to each other. 'Cause they were meant to be.

* * *

**Review if you love iCarly and wish it will never have to end! And what do you think will be endgame? Seddie, Creddie, or nothing? I'm starting to worry about Creddie because of the promos :/ **


End file.
